Delta's War
by Teh Masta Shake
Summary: This is a Story of Two Delta Squad Snipers Geting Stuck in the Woods Fearing Russian Speznans & The Infamous MAJOR OCELOT! *PLEASE READ & GIVE REVIEW*


2010. (Delta's War)

Delta's War' Day 1:

We The American Army Are Loseing this War Against the Russian Army.

We have Lost Base Camp Alpha , Charlie And Bravo...

All we have left is Base camp Delta.

After Camp Four & five is gone Nothing Left But U.S. Soil.

* * *

*Delta Code of Arms*

1) If Sick Report to sickbay.

2) If Dieing Report to medic(s).

3) You Are not Aloud To Die In the American Army Unless Instructed.

4) If Loseing his Mind ... **NO POSSIBLE SOLUTION EXIST'S**

Nothing left to do now... But Fight Till the End!

* * *

*Delta Sniper Squad*

John Or Johnny (A.K.A.) .Sharp Eye. (Spotter)

Nikola (A.K.A.) .The Splitter. (Sniper)

Nikola: Pssst John!

John: yea?...

Nikola: Target?

John: South West . Wind Speed 5mph. 700 Yards Off.

Nikola: Right i need the Big one... -Gets -

John: oh my God Realy?

Nikola: hell yea Baby!

John: this is gonna Go wrong...

Nikola: Target in sight!

John: I'l Ready the Extraction After the kill's!

Nikola: Eat Lead You Ruskie Basterd!!!

John: Fire!

-Nikola Fires-

-Bullet Hits Russian Soldier In the Head-

John: Fire!

-Bullet Hits Russian Lieutenant in His Heart-

-Nikola Fires-

John: This is Sniper Team Delta Requesting Extraction!

John: We have bin compromised! i Repeat We have Bin compromised!

Nikola: Damit there Looking For us now... Damit!

Comand Base: Negitive Delta Squad!

Nikola: What? ? ? ? ?

John: Bullshit I said Come get us you Fuck's!

Comand Base: Negitive Delta this Frequency Is going off line your Sniper is on its Own.

John: Great If we get Caught Were Fucked.

Nikola: what now?

John: Base Camp Four Is South We can make it!

Nikola: Fucking Damit!

John: Hey Dont take this out on me!

russian Patrol 1): Есть те, сволочи!!(There are those bastards!)

Russian Patrol 2):Взять их!!(Get Them!)

John: Shit!!!!!

-russian Patrol Start unloading Ak-47 Assult Rilfe Rounds At them-

Nikola: Fuck Run Like Hell!

-Nikola & John Run into the Forest-

-Ak-74 Bullets flying past them-

john: Keep runing!!!!

Nikola: Dose it Look like im stoping For Cookies Or Something you Jackass!

Russian patrol on Radio:Мы их на Ран командир!(We have them on the Run command!)

Nikola: Up here!

-Climbs up tree-

John: shit!

-Climbs up tree with Nikola-

Russian Comander: Внимание! У нас есть противников, в районе поручение Команда кодекса черный! (Alert! we have hostiles in the area Sweep Team Code black!)

Nikola: are little trip is gonna be delayed...

John: Shhh! there Gonna here us.

John: -Wispers- there under us...

-Russian Patrol Meet's up with Sweep team-

Sweep Soldier one: Где? (Where?)

Russian patrol:Мы не знаем, мы их потеряли ... (We don't know we lost them...)

Sweep Soldier Two: Span из! Найдите их! Все что вам нужно сделать это сейчас!

(Span out! Find them! All you have to do it now!)

Sweep Team: Да, командир! (Yes, commander!)

-Nightfall-

*Delta's War* -Day 1/2-

* * *

-Sweep team & Partol are all over the Forest-

Nikola: Psst We got to move Now We have six Hours Till Daybreak!

John: Damit...

Nikola: quit Crying About it!

John: Shut up... now lets go!

-Bolth of them Here two Snipers on Radio-

Sniper 1): Сканирование области в настоящее время, сэр ... (Scanning the area now sir ...)

Sniper 2): Идиот!(Idiot!)

-Bolth speek at same time-

Nikola: You thinking what in thinking?

John: You thinking what in thinking?

-Bolth Speek at same time-

John: all right!

Nikola: Lets move!

-John & Nikola Sneek up on the Snipers-

Russian Sniper 1): Вы здесь что-то?(you Here Something?)

Russian Sniper 2): Нет, ты? (No you?)

-Bolth Of there neck's Snap-

Nikola: At least we can Sneek Around a little...

John: yea!

-Both of them put on Russian Sniper uniform's-

John: i cant speek Russian...

Nikola: i can not verry good at it But i can try!

John: great... just great!

Nikola: Yep!

1:30 -Five And A hafe hours till Morning-

John: ok lets try to get past the next Five patrols or do you wanna kill them?

Nikola: we got the uniform's Lets Sneek.

-Nikola Picks up American bretta -

John: Stupid ass there gonna know your american!

Nikola: but.. but.. i want this one!

John: Damit fine you can use that one!

Nikola: Yes!

-John picks up American Spotters Equipment-

John: now lets move!

Nikola: right!

Russian Major: You two!, i know you not Russian!

John: Bullshit!

Nikola: You a Dam Dead Give away Johnny!

Russian Major: -Claps hands Laughing- Ha-Ha-Ha!

John: why the Revolver?

Russian Major: there's nothing like Reloading a S.A.A. So diffrent From just changing a Clip...

Russian Major: My Name Is Ocelot... REVOLVER OCELOT!

Major Ocelot: Now, Die!

Nikola: Shit Run!

Major Ocelot: Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! -Quick Draws S. A. A.-

Major Ocelot: An Ocelot Never Lets His Prey Get Away!

-Major Ocelot Fire Shots into The Wood's Ricocheting Them Off Trees & around Rocks-

-Nikola & John Lose the Major in the Wood's-

-John & Nikola Are all most to Delta Base-

Time: 5:00 -Dusk-

* * *

Nikola: shhh there look! -points at checkpoint-

John: Crap...

Nikola: Hmm.. Look theres that Major the Crazy one!

John: Damit...

Nikola: look the Base!

John: were home free!

Nikola: not just yet!

-Russians Calling in Air Strike on Delta Base-

Nikola: there calling in Air strikes!!!!

John: Damit!

Major Ocelot: I told you An Ocelot Dosen't Let his prey get away!

Nikola: oh, God...

John: RUN!!!!!!!!!!

John: I have a Felling we gonna Die!

Nikola: So do i Friend...

John: There!.. the base!

Nikola: It Looks Abandon... Quick! Faster!

-Russian's Aim there Guns at them-

Major Ocelot: Wait! -Aim's S.A.A. at them-

-Hits John & Nikola in back-

Major Ocelot: three Shots Each! Spine,Neck,Head

-As John & Nikola Hit The Ground Dead The Air Strike Destroy's Delta base-

Major Ocelot: -Claps Hands Laughing- I told you i'd never Let you Get away!

The Sarrow: Looks like To Will join me Tonight....

* * *

_**THE END TO A CRAPY WRITEN STORY**_

I liked my Story But this was a First! & i chose Major Ocelot Speeking English Beacause he Speeks Bolth :D

(**DISSCLAMER):** I Created This story But I do not own TITLE : MAJOR OCELOT Ok Now Give Meh Some Review On meh Shitty Story! please!


End file.
